


Burn

by TheDorkSide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Mentions of Violence, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkSide/pseuds/TheDorkSide
Summary: Sam tries to help with you and Dean's current situation. It doesn't seem to go anywhere, though.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr for more!   
> https://deans-little-huntress.tumblr.com/

Your heavy footsteps fell down the stairs as you marched into the library, throwing your duffle onto the library floor. You marched past Sam, who was sitting with his computer at the table. The sudden thud of equipment hitting the floor made him jump. He shut his computer and rose to his feet as Dean slammed the bucker’s door behind him, his heavy footfalls and temper matching yours.

Sam watched your retreating form, his eyebrows furrowed as he made his way to his brother. “Is she alright?,” he asked, motioning to the doorway you had just left through.

“Oh, of course she is.” Irritation and attitude were dripping from Dean’s voice. He threw his bag on the table in front of him and proceeded to take his jacket off. “But she almost got herself killed. If she just would have listened-“

“BULLSHIT,” you yelled from the hallway, your marching footsteps making their way back from the kitchen. “If I would have listened to you, Dean, you would be the dead one. That fucking asshat would have gotten a hold of you and ripped your damn throat out. I saved your ass!”

“You almost got yourself killed,” he ground out, doing his best not to yell back at you. He knew that it would have been him that had gotten hurt, and he figured that was better than seeing your blood pool on the ground.

“I knew what I was doing. I’d rather not be soaked in your blood and have to live with that. I can’t live with that.” Tears were pooling in your eyes now. You hardened your eyes, staring at him, waiting for him to speak. When he said nothing in return, you turned on your heel and marched out of the library. After a few moments of silence, your bedroom door slammed.

Sam watched the scene play out in front of him, and when it was done, he looked to his brother. He didn’t have to ask what happened. He had been tech support, staying behind to recover from his last hunt. He may not have known details, but he knew what went down; Dean had tried to sacrifice himself to save someone else. It was something that you had labeled a ‘Winchester Habit’, and Sam could do much but chuckle at it.

But as he stared at his brother, he wasn’t laughing. Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face, collapsing in a nearby chair. “You know she can handle herself, right?,” Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know,” Dean replied softly, hiding his face in his hands. After a moment, one hand dropped to the table as the other combed through his hair. “I know. But I don’t want to see her dead. It doesn’t matter how good she is.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s stubbornness. He understood where Dean was coming from, though. Sam, himself, saw you as a sibling. If you ever got hurt, he would find some way to blame himself, whether it was his fault or not. 

He could see what Dean was hiding, though. He cared, Sam knew, but he cared too much. Probably more than he should.

“Why don’t you just tell her?,” Sam asked, taking a seat next to his brother. He rested his arms on the table, letting a mischievous smile across his face.

Dean gave Sam a dead-faced stare, his face set in stone. “Not right now, Sam.”

“I’m serious,” Sam continued, pressing the subject. “You’re upset because you don’t want to see her hurt. And now, she’s upset. If you give her some time to cool down-“

“No,” Dean interrupted, rising from his seat and heading towards the hallway. “Not after what happened. Not today”

Sam sighed and watch his brother leave the library, taking a right towards the kitchen. He knew Dean was after the alcohol, again.


End file.
